Engine emission, such as auto emission, is one of the most contributing factors to air pollution. It is most noticeable in metropolitan areas during traffic jams, and around airports where numerous airplanes are idling in the secondary runway for 20 to 40 minutes on the average before taking off. Reducing the idle speed in internal combustion engines will save fuel when an engine is not doing much work other than keeping it alive. It also reduces exhaust emission, which converts to smog. The problem is most serious in metropolitan areas because there are more than 230 million units of light vehicles in the U.S. as of 2005, most of which are concentrated in the metropolitan areas. Another 16 million plus units of new vehicles is added to its population every year. Perhaps a more meaningful way of reducing pollution and improving energy is by measuring how much fuel is consumed per mile traveled by any vehicle at any speed. This measurement indicates the amount of fuel consumed and exhaust generated in the distance traveled. It becomes apparent that a better control of fuel consumption at slow speed (or idle) will have more impact on pollution control, fuel saving, and improvement on the city driving mileage.
Improving control of fuel consumption at low speeds must not adversely affect performance of the engine. For example, it is commonly known in physics that the kinetic energy of a moving vehicle is directly proportional to its mass (or weight). More energy is required to maintain a heavier vehicle at any speed than a lighter vehicle at the same speed. On the other hand, the amount of energy delivered by a gallon of gasoline is constant. As a result, more fuel is needed to move a heavier vehicle than a lighter one in highway driving. More fuel is also needed to accelerate a vehicle quickly. In view of these considerations, it is desirable to meet the energy demands of the engine over the full range of load conditions while also lowering fuel consumption, especially when the gas pedal is released including idle. The reduced fuel consumption will improve fuel efficiency, particularly for city driving.
Engine pistons deliver torque T to the flywheel. This is balanced by frictions of the engine and the drag by accessories like the cooling flywheel fan and generator when idle. To the first order of approximation, the balancing torque is proportional to the speed of rotation ω. The power required to keep the flywheel idling at a speed of rotation ω is Tω. It is supplied by fuel injected per second Q. The kinetic energy of the flying wheel is transmitted to the moving vehicle through mechanical means.
Since Energy delivered to the engine per second˜Q˜Tω Power produced by the engineand Q˜ωqhence, q˜T˜Iα˜Mω  (1)and Q˜q2  (2)where ω is the engine speed in rps (or in rpm/60),                M is the effective mass of the engine flying wheel,        T is the torque, “α” is the angular acceleration,        I is the angular moment of inertia of the flying wheel,        Q is the total amount of fuel injected per second, and        q is the amount of fuel injected per pulse.In other words, to the first order of approximation, the engine idling speed ω is directly proportional to the amount of fuel injected per pulse q, and the total amount of fuel consumption rate Q is proportional to the square of the amount of fuel injected per pulse q. A 10% reduction to the fuel injected per pulse will save about 19% of total fuel consumption per second when idle.        
Fuel injectors are commonly used in today's automotive vehicles to replace earlier fuel feeding through carburetors. A fuel system generally has a fuel pump which may be either submerged in the fuel tank or positioned outside the tank, and which pumps fuel under pressure through the fuel line, to the fuel rail, into the fuel injectors. A fuel injector with a proper nozzle design sprays fuel mist at the air in-take manifold of a cylinder in an engine block. Fuel mist combined with air in proper ratio is drawn into an engine cylinder during the in-take stroke. An optimum air/fuel mix has a stoichiometric ratio of 14.7 to 1 that makes detonation easier and combustion more complete. Fuel injectors are located near (or inside) the engine cylinder at an elevated temperature. A spring loaded electro-mechanically controlled ball valve is used to seal off the nozzle of the fuel injector. This prevents pressurized fuel from seeping into the engine block when it is not running. Pressurized fuel reduces fuel vapor in the fuel line, which minimizes vapor lock; vapor lock may interfere with hot engine start-up. When an operator pushes the gas pedal, the pushing of the pedal is converted into an electric signal sent to a microprocessor. Together with the engine operating information from various sensors, the microprocessor then activates the fuel injector to deliver a pre-determined quantity of fuel to the engine cylinder through the fuel injection process.
The amount of fuel injected per pulse q is linearly proportional to the pulse width of the electrical pulse sent.q=k(t−C)  (3)and k˜Pn  (4)where q is the amount of fuel injected per pulse,                k is a constant that reflects the continuous injection rate per second,        t is the pulse width of fuel injection pulse,        C is a correction constant, and        n is a constant.        
The continuous injection rate k is a strong function of fuel pressure P. The quality of sprayed mist also depends upon the design of the shape of the nozzle. To the first order of approximation, “n” is about ½. The actual value varies between ½ and ⅓ with the latter value toward higher pressure. In other words, to double the fuel injection rate under identical operating conditions, the fuel pressure must be increased by at least 4-fold. The linearity and reproducibility must be maintained to within 1% in the linear operating range to avoid irregular engine behavior when vehicles are mass-produced. The microprocessor receives information from various sensors in the engine and determines the pulse width based upon the amount of fuel needed.
In sequential multi-port injection, a fuel injector is mounted to the fuel in-take port to a given engine cylinder (or directly into the cylinder).
At full power, where maximum fuel injection is used, an exemplary engine is running at about 6,000 rpm. Fuel in-take strokes generally last only about 5 milliseconds. In the mean time, just “opening” and “closing” a spring-loaded ball valve physically takes more than one millisecond. This sets the minimum pulse width for fuel injection during idling to no less than 2 milliseconds. The fuel injection pulse width is thus limited by the time needed for operating a spring loaded ball valve and, as a result, may have an unpredictable amount of fuel injection and cause erratic engine performance. The typical linear range to operate a fuel injector is between 2 to 10 milliseconds, for a variety of different internal combustion engines. A manufacturer generally must choose the diameter of the nozzle at a given fuel pressure to achieve maximum power at a maximum pulse width. This limits the so-called dynamic range of the fuel injection system, as the system parameters need to be chosen to achieve the desired power with the available pulse width. As a result, fuel injection systems often have too much fuel injected at the lower end of the range, that is, where there is a minimum pulse width, when idling. Thus, the dynamic range of fuel injection has room for improvement.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,859 to R. E. Weber changes the voltage applied to a fuel pump to generate and maintain variable fuel pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,046 to J. W. Holmes et al. uses a resistor in series with the fuel pump coil. By selectively bypassing the series resistor per control signal from the microprocessor, a fuel pump will have different applied voltages to create dual speed for the fuel delivery system. However, because a fuel pump generally has a large inductive load, varying the voltage applied to the fuel pump generally does not stabilize fuel pressure for a period of seconds. This delay in fuel pump stabilization in turn causes a delay in engine response and needs fine adjustment to compensate the voltage drop across the resistor in order to maintain smooth operation. Furthermore, since only a minute quantity of fuel is needed to keep an engine alive when idle, to assure the injection is operating within appropriate linear range, the fuel pump generally must run at very low speeds. To achieve such very low speeds in the fuel pump, the voltage applied to the pump generally must also be correspondingly low. When operated on such correspondingly low voltages, the fuel pump may run sluggishly, resulting in undesirable pressure fluctuations. Also, the pump may have a shorter life and decreased reliability if it runs at variable speeds with the associated frequent and sudden acceleration/decelerations of such variances.
The response time required to change the speed of the fuel pump is unacceptably slow in comparison to the fuel injection process. Since fuel metering depends on how much fuel is being delivered by the fuel pump, undesirable pressure fluctuation generally occurs at the time when fuel injection pulses are taking place. The attempts of the art to address the above-outlined drawbacks have had mixed results at best. Excess fuel supply, a pressure regulator, and a pressure gauge are often used to minimize the pressure fluctuation during fuel injecting. A pressure release valve and an excess-fuel-return line from the fuel rail are also installed to bleed the excess fuel accumulated in the fuel rail back to the fuel tank. The hot fuel returned to the fuel tank raises the temperature in the fuel tank during prolonged operation. Precautions are also needed to recover the hot fuel vapor in the fuel system.